Double Date
by thebossherself
Summary: When Austin asks Ally, his ex-girlfriend, for help getting a date with the new foreign exchange student, his plan backfires when she asks him to help her out to also get a date. What happens when they end up having to double date? Will old memories come flooding back? Will there be any jealousy? Read to find out. ONE SHOT!


_**Hey guys! So, this is my first one-shot, and if this goes well, I may write more one shots in the future! I got this idea when I was watching an episode of the Wonder Years, so the plot isn't mine, only partially since I'll be changing it up so it's not exactly the same and changing all dialogue and what not. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Also, this one shot is in Austin's POV only. This is him reminiscing on a night he had with Ally in high school, ten years ago. **_

There are times in your life where you can't really explain what had happened. You yourself are ruled by something unseen, something like an army force in a way, and everything you do is out of your control.

Magic, romance, destiny… those are the unseen forces I'm really talking about here. It was a night where love caught me by surprise… and Ally, too. And things between the two of us were never the same again after that night.

Luckily for me, I was fortunate to have one of these nights, and I was fortunate to share it with the love of my life, the girl I'm married to today, Ally Daw… excuse me, I mean, Ally _Moon_.

And this memory, this one specific memory, will stay in my life… forever.

_10 Years Earlier_

One huge program that most high schools across America are fortunate enough to have is the foreign exchange program. Foreign exchange means we trade off some of our students and we get students in return. There were four guys and three girls, but no one could compare to _her_… Marian Fierz. She wasn't considered to be a girl in us teenage guys books back then, she was considered to be a Swiss Goddess.

I was studying in the library with Dez when I first laid my eyes on that beauty. Heck, even Dez was gob smacked by her and he was never one to really let out his opinions on girls… he was a shy one in high school.

"Can you believe we sent Kira Starr to Switzerland and got _her_ in return?" Dez asked, eyeing Marian.

"No, I can't." I said, trying to make my 'checking her out' subtle.

It was honestly the greatest trade the United States had ever made... seriously.

"Man, if I didn't already promise Trish, I'd take that girl to the homecoming dance." Dez said, still staring at her.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "Dez, Trish is your girlfriend. You have to take her by default."

He sighed, "I know."

Dez and Trish didn't exactly have the most stable relationship back in high school, but luckily that changed… _after_ they got married two years ago.

"Anyway," Dez said, turning his attention to me, "you got a date yet, Austin?"

"Uh… No, n… not yet, I'm still," I said, stuttering on my words, "I'm still thinking about it, you know?"

I looked over at Marian who was looking through some books on the bookshelf and obviously Dez had noticed.

"Her?" He asked, shaking his head, "You're living in a fantasy world, pal."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was only looking; it doesn't mean I want to ask her."

Dez and I stared at each other for a moment until he broke the stare by rolling his eyes and looking over at Marian again.

Who was I kidding, though? A girl like that with a guy like me? Dream on, Austin. Nothing short of a miracle could ever bring us together...

Until it happened. Fate must have been on my side that day because when I saw her take a seat at the table Ally, my ex, was at, I knew my chances in getting a date with Marian were up about, I'd say, 5%... maybe.

A couple periods later, Ally and I had Math, my least favorite subject, together and I thought that asking her for some help with Marian sooner than later would be my best bet if I wanted to snag her before any other guy got to her first.

I remember looking at her as she was listening to the teacher talk. Ally was always interested in school, and well, me? Not so much.

Ally, at the time, was my ex neighbor, ex girlfriend, ex… Well, yeah, just that. And like all exes, we still cared for each other, right?

The bell rang and I watched as Ally got up from her seat. Soon after, I got up and stopped her from leaving the room.

"Ally?" I said, smiling, "I, uh, I saw you today… in the library…"

She smiled back at me and tilted her head off to the side, "You did?"

"Uh huh," I said, nodding, "you were with, um… uh… that new girl, uh… what's her name?"

I obviously knew her name, but I had to play dumb if I wanted this to work.

"Marian." She said.

"Oh, right! That's it… Marian," I said, acting as if I didn't know, "How do you two know each other anyway?"

Ally smirked, "Austin, do you have a little crush on Marian?"

"What!? No, no! I just saw you guys together and I was just curious how you two knew each other, that's all," I said, trying to sound as believable as possible.

"Okay then," she replied, shrugging. And with that, she started walking out of the classroom.

But there was just one more tiny detail I had to discuss with her.

"And, well, I was wondering… maybe you can fix us up?" I asked hopefully, following behind her.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

She didn't look too thrilled that I was asking her for such a favor and I realize now how stupid I was to ask Ally, of all people, to set me up with someone she was hanging out with.

"Well, I just thought maybe you could put in a few good words for me?" I said, hesitantly, "you can tell her what a nice guy I am and stuff like that."

Ally looked at me with her eye brow still raised, "Austin, are you sure she's your type?"

"What's that supposed to me?" I asked, offended, "What's my type?"

I wasn't a bad looking guy. A lot of girls in high school tried to get with me, so I couldn't have been that bad, right?

"I don't know, I just thought you'd be going for someone more… you know…" she said, shrugging.

I had to admit, Marian definitely was out of my league. She had long brown hair and these beautiful hazel eyes, a tint of olive in her skin… Man, was she gorgeous. But then again, Ally was out of my league, too. She was just as beautiful as Marian was and aside from having beauty, she had the brains and a great personality.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"… Swiss." She said, clearly trying to save herself from hurting my feelings.

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right. It was stupid of me to ask, let's just forget it, yeah?"

She nodded, agreeing with me, "Whatever you say, Austin,"

And with that, I watched her walk out of the classroom. After all, there was no sense of having to keep trying; if it wasn't going to happen, it wasn't going to happen. Period. End of story.

A few periods after talking to Ally, I was at my locker grabbing my books when Ally came out of nowhere and shut it by sliding right in front of me, her back up against my locker. We were so dangerously close, if I had moved a small step forward, we would have been pressed against each other. I remember this clearly because the feeling I got hurt my stomach. The butterflies I had once felt for her came fluttering back violently in the pit of my stomach. Sure, we were broken up, but I'd always have a soft spot for her. She was my first real love, and _only_ love after all.

"Austin, I talked to Marian," she said, her arms folded with her books pressed against her chest.

On instinct, I put my arm up beside Ally's head to rest on the locker, caging her in from the left, "Yeah? What'd she say!?"

"She said she'd like to meet you," she said, nodding her head.

SCORE!

"No kidding," I said, grinning at her.

She nodded once again, that sly little smirk on her face, before moving my arm out of the way and starting her way down the hallway.

"Hey, Ally!" I called, running after her.

She turned to look at me as she kept walking, "Mhm?"

I was walking with her, talking and walking at the same time, "Do you think she'd go to the homecoming dance with me?"

Ally shrugged, "I'm not sure, but what I do know is no one has asked her to go yet."

I smiled happily, "Thanks, Ally. I knew I could count on you. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

What a girl, right? Heck, what an ex… always there for me whenever I needed her, even if it was to get some game in the dating playing field. No strings attached.

"Austin, I just have one thing, a favor…" she said as we continued to walk.

I looked at her, "Huh? What is it? Anything you need…"

"Elliot White," she said, a smirk creeping up on her face.

I looked at her in a complete state of shock. Elliot White? Really? Of all people… Elliot White?

"Who?" I asked as if I had no idea who he was.

She looked at me, "You know, that new kid... he's in your Social Studies class,"

"Wait, you have the hots for Elliot White?" I asked.

And right then I felt a small bit of jealousy building up in my being, but I couldn't say anything because, well, we weren't even together.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Ally asked, in a high-pitched voice.

She always did stuff like that when she was lying. She _still_ does.

"I just want to meet him, that's all." She finally said.

I guess that was a reasonable request since she put in a word with Marian for me, but still…

"Ally, I don't really think he's the right guy for you,"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, and now she was the one feeling offended.

I didn't mean it in a bad way at all, I thought that she was way too good for him and not vice versa.

"Well," I said, trying to find the right thing to say to throw her off, "he didn't even know when the war of 1812 started, Ally…"

She rolled her eyes, "Austin, come on…" she said, her beautiful brown eyes growing big, "I'm doing you a favor, aren't I?"

She stopped in her tracks and tilted her head off to the side. She was biting her lip and raising her eyebrows at me. In other words, being so damn adorable I couldn't even resist.

Of course stated that way, what other choice did I have, right?

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

When lunch rolled around, I told Elliot to come sit with me at lunch because Ally had agreed to bring Marian to the table. We were both playing match maker for each other and as unhappy as I was about Ally wanting to get to know Elliot, I knew I couldn't really say anything because it'd be completely unfair since I asked her to set me up with Marian.

"I really appreciate this, Austin," Elliot said, taking a seat across from me at the lunch table.

"Yeah yeah," I said, a little irritated.

He ground his teeth together, "Is there anything in my teeth? I don't want to make a bad first impression."

I rolled my eyes, "Your teeth are fine."

I had absolutely no idea why Ally would want to meet this clown.

"Well, I heard Ally likes guys with a great smile," he said, nodding his head.

"Who told you that?" I asked, curious.

"Dallas Conners. Apparently they went on a couple of dates before and he said she was a sucker for a great smile." He said.

"When the hell did her and Dallas Conners—?"

"Hey boys," A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to look and there they were, two beautiful girls, Ally and Marian.

"Hey," I said, a bit annoyed.

I didn't want to make a bad first impression with Marian, but I couldn't help my mood change. First, Ally wants to meet this idiot and then I find out her and Dallas went on a couple of dates? How could she be so inconsiderate to my feelings? Was she really that selfish?

Wait a minute, Austin… Come on, now…

"Ally," I finally said, plastering a fake smile on my face, "this is Elliot."

She smiled, "And this is Marian."

Yup, no doubt about it, _that_ was Marian.

"Hi," I said, smiling at her.

"Hello," she said, returning the smile.

Even her accent was beautiful.

"Hi," Elliot said, smiling at Ally.

She bit her lip, clearly trying to stifle a smile, "Hi."

And with those polite formalities out of the way, it was time to get down to business. Ally took a seat next to me, now sitting across from Elliot, and Marian took a seat next to Elliot, now sitting across from me. It was time to play… the dating game.

"So, Elliot… how do you like Marino High School so far?" Ally asked, looking across the table at him.

He shrugged, "It's definitely better than my old school. This is the kind of school you'll never forget, you know… forever…"

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to laugh at the stupidity of his answer. So much for bachelor number one, right?

Ally smiled, "I know exactly what you mean."

… Huh?

"So, Marian… how're you liking America so far? Are you having fun here?" I asked, brushing off Ally and Elliot's weird 'connection'.

She nodded, smiling at me, "Oh yeah, I like it here a lot."

"Yeah, me too." I said, smiling back at her.

"Ally? What are your three favorite hobbies?" Elliot interrupted.

I rolled my eyes once more. Unbelievable.

"Hm… I like to read, I like to play the piano, and I _love_ to dance." She said, clearly hinting around about the homecoming dance.

Ha! Ally hated to dance. Every time we'd go to any school dance together, she'd only slow dance because that's all she could really do. Sure, she wasn't the most horrible dancer, but she wasn't very good if I had to be honest. She still isn't.

"I love to do all those things too!" Elliot said.

Marian nodded, "Yeah, me too!"

"What a coincidence." Ally said.

"Amazing." I huffed.

Okay, it was clear it was time to stop all this chitchat and get down to business.

I looked at Marian, who was smiling at me, and was about to ask her to go to the dance with me until Elliot interrupted me… again.

"Hey, Ally… would you go to the homecoming dance with me?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

I gulped and looked over at Ally, who was grinning at Elliot. Gross.

"I'd love to." She answered.

"Great." He said, biting his lip.

Then the bell rang.

Everybody started to get up from the lunch table, but this wasn't over.

"Ally, wait!" I said.

"Oh, right… sorry, Austin," she said, looking at me knowingly.

Hadn't we forgotten that this was my idea in the first place?

"Marian… want to go to the homecoming dance with me?" I asked.

She smiled big, "Yeah, sure!"

Yes… sweet victory! And with those two words… the deal was sealed. Ally and I were on our way to the homecoming dance with the people we wanted to go with.

"Hey, wait a second!" Elliot said, looking at Ally and I, "Why don't we go on a double date?"

Ally and I looked at each other and then back at Elliot, "Double?"

At the end of the day, I decided to confront Ally about this whole double dating thing. I told her that I didn't want to and it wouldn't be such a good idea. Since our dates were new to the school, they didn't have any idea Ally and I used to date. We dated for three years and had broken up at the end of tenth grade. That had been five months ago, and we both knew it'd be awkward… well, at least I knew it would.

"What do you mean you don't want to double?" She asked, annoyed.

"I just don't think it's such a good idea." I said.

"Well, I don't really want to either," she replied.

"Great! Then let's not do it." I said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"It's just that Elliot doesn't have his own car, and his mother won't let him use hers." She said, still sounding annoyed.

Why was I not surprised, though? The idiot probably didn't know the difference between a red light and a green light.

"Ally, what if Marian and I want to be alone?" I asked, now getting annoyed too, "… to _talk."_

Ally rolled her eyes, clearly knowing that I meant hooking up instead of actually talking.

"Austin, Elliot and I might want to be alone too… to _talk._ D'you ever think of that?" She asked, slamming her locker before walking off.

Wait a minute…

"Ally, this is your first date with this guy," I said, following her.

"Well, it's your first date with Marian," she said, raising her eyebrows at me.

Damn it.

"Well, that's different." I protested.

Stupid me.

"Different?" She asked, irritated. "Austin, don't worry, we're not going to cramp your style or anything."

"It's not a matter of cramping!" I argued.

Even though we were cramping all over the place it seemed.

Ally grabbed my wrist and stopped me, pulling me off to the side.

"Well, we have to do it, so we might as well be mature about it." She said.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine."

And with that, we both stormed off, walking in opposite directions.

_A Couple Days Later_

And so we did the mature thing… we doubled. Me, my Swiss Goddess in the front, and the guys in the back seat… Ally and Elliot.

I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Ally and Elliot flirting and I rolled my eyes.

I wasn't being resentful… Okay, maybe I was.

"So, Marian… how do you like school so far?" I asked, trying to get a conversation sparking.

"Oh, I love history… and English, too!" she said, smiling.

I smiled back at her, "I like lunch."

That's when she looked at me, confused as ever.

"It was a joke." I said.

Instead of Marian laughing, Ally started laughing, rolling her eyes. I looked at her through the rear view mirror, annoyed.

"So, Ally…" Elliot said, "Who are your three favorite movie stars?"

"Well, um… let me see," she said, actually thinking about it.

This time I had to laugh. My motto was; you laugh at me, I laugh at you. It's only fair.

She looked at me through the rear view mirror and then sighed, "Never mind."

Ha ha.

"I love American music," Marian said, turning up the radio, "especially the Spice Girls."

I looked at Marian quickly, hoping she was joking, but she wasn't. The Spice Girls aren't American.

"I'm not much of a fan, but they're alright." I said.

Ally started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking through the mirror again.

She shook her head, "Nothing, nothing."

"Well, obviously something must be funny." I argued.

"It's just that… what about that time _you_ wanted to go to the Spice Girls concert with your cousin?"

Throwing me under the bus, huh? It was only because I had a huge crush on Baby Spice.

"Yeah, well at least I don't buy every damn Dream Street album and blast it on the stereo," I huffed.

Ally looked embarrassed, "I don't like Dream Street."

"Oh come on, you have that huge poster hanging up over your bed," I said, bitterly.

Ally looked at Elliot, "It was a phase I went through. It was a long time ago."

"It was last year!" I interjected, looking at the pair of them through the rear view mirror.

And there in a nutshell, you had it… The double date from Hell.

"You know, Dream Street are the kind of guys you won't forget forever…" Elliot said, clearly trying to make Ally feel better.

The best part about this double date… it was all just beginning.

When we got to the school, Ally and I walked hand in hand with our dates.

"I hope the music's good." Elliot said, and I swear I saw him squeeze Ally's hand.

"Yeah," I said bitterly, "maybe they'll play a lot of Dream Street,"

"Or the Spice Girls." Ally said, brushing past Marian and I with Elliot.

By the time we reached the door to the school, we were close to having World War III for God sakes.

I let go of Marian's hand and pulled Ally aside while Elliot and Marian walked into the gym.

"Ally, what are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm not doing anything," she shrugged, crossing her arms, "What're you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything." I argued.

She nodded her head, "Well, fine, we're both not doing anything. It's settled then."

And with that, we headed on in for a night of pleasure, but not without Ally slamming the gym door in my face.

This should be fun.

An hour into the dance, the four of us were standing on the side of the dance floor.

"Wow, it's really crowded here." Elliot said.

"Yeah… really crowded" I agreed, looking over at Ally.

"Definitely crowded," she scoffed.

After only an hour into the dance, sixty damn minutes, it was clear Ally and I should be on different planets because even continents wouldn't separate us from this awkwardness.

"So, Marian, wanna get some punch?" I asked, smiling at my date.

She nodded happily, "That sounds great."

"Good idea!" Elliot interjected, "Let's all get some punch."

I looked at him annoyed, "Elliot, don't you want to dance with Ally or something?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right… Ally?"

She smiled, "I'd love to.

As they walked onto the dance floor, I hear Elliot ask her what her five favorite songs were and rolled my eyes. He's so annoying. I hope Ally has fun with that jerk.

"Let's go," I said, taking Marian's hand and walking toward the punch bowl.

And finally it seemed like we were actually going to have a chance to be alone… that is until Dez and Trish walked up to us.

"Hey Austin, how's it going?" Dez asked, his arm wrapped around Trish.

I looked at him and sighed, "Guys, this is Marian. Marian, this is Dez and his girlfriend Trish."

"Nice to meet you," they both said, smiling at her.

Dez started to ramble on about God knows what to Marian, but I had to give him the boot.

I walked closer to him, interrupting him, "Dude…"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Beat it."

He looked at me knowingly and nodded his head, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Marian. Come on, Trish."

And with that, they were off to the dance floor.

Alone at last!

"So, do you ever get lonely here… being here without any family and stuff?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, but whenever I feel lonely, I just say to myself… don't get lonely! And then I'm no longer lonely."

I looked at her, hoping she wasn't being serious, but when she was smiling at me, I knew that wasn't the case. It was clear that when it came to brains, this girl didn't have much of it.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

Nod your head and be polite, Austin.

"Hey guys," A voice said from behind us.

I turned around and there was Ally and Elliot. Ally looked just as miserable as I did.

"Hey, Marian… you wanna dance?" Elliot asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"If you don't mind, Austin…" Elliot said.

"No… I don't mind," I said, giving him a reassuring smile, "go ahead."

He laughed, "Hey, I'll even let you dance with Ally."

I smiled a little, this time not faking it, "Perfect."

"Oh, I'm excited." She said sarcastically.

Yup, still being bitter, I see.

Sure, what the heck? This night was in the toilet anyway. In a way, it all kind of made sense. I ruined her evening, she had ruined mine, I guess it was only logical that we'd finish this fiasco together.

"So, are we going to dance or not?" I asked, pulling her onto the dance floor.

When we got on the dance floor, we were hesitant for a moment, but I ended up putting my hands on her waist and she ended up putting hers around my neck.

"Ally, what's your problem anyway?" I asked, as we started to sway together.

She shook her head, "I don't have the problem here. _You_ have the problem."

"Me!?" I asked, looking at her shocked. "You're the one who keeps taking all the shots at me!"

It was funny… we were doing two of Ally's least favorite things at the same time; dancing and arguing.

"Well, you should hear yourself," she said, clearly annoyed, "you sound so fake."

"Yeah, well, what about you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Me?"

"Yeah, did Elliot get your five favorite TV shows yet?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed, but it clearly wasn't working.

She sighed, looking off to the side, but pulling herself closer to me, "Very funny."

I was so mad. I was actually boiling. If it were possible, steam would have been coming out of my ears that whole night. But as we danced… something strange started to happen.

Ally looked at me, our faces were now very close together since not only her moving her position, but I pulled her a little closer to me.

"Elliot's a really nice guy," She said.

"Yeah, well… Marian's a nice girl, too. She's just… kind of… I don't know, ditsy."

She laughed, "Elliot can be a strange one."

"Come on, he isn't that bad," I laughed, defending him.

She sighed, "Neither is Marian."

"Yeah," I said, looking straight into Ally's eyes, "She's got nice… eyes."

She had to have known I was really talking about her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't. Instead, she had played with the hair that was on the back of my neck.

"Elliot's got nice eyes, too." She said, looking straight into mine.

I knew she was really talking about me.

"They both have nice eyes," I said, and now our faces were so close together that our noses were almost touching.

I pulled Ally in closer to me so our bodies were pressed together and I swear if I hadn't moved my head off to the side to nuzzle into her shoulder while we swayed on the spot, we would have kissed.

I held Ally tightly against me, and she did the same to me. Her hand was running up and down my back while her other hand was playing with my hair. My hand had been rubbing her against her lower back and even lower… if you know what I mean.

Mid-song, we pulled back to look at each other for a moment, and again, we were so close together. Our lips brushed together as we moved back into the position we were, not being face to face anymore. We stayed like this for the rest of the song. I was still rubbing her and she was still rubbing me as we swayed on the dance floor, not caring who was watching. Memories of us being together started flooding my brain and that's when I realized I missed her so much. I missed being with her, and I hated that she came to the homecoming dance with another guy. I absolutely hated it.

When the song ended, we pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I… I should get back." I said, gulping.

She nodded, biting her lip, "Me too,"

And with that, we both watched each other as we walked in the complete opposite direction off the dance floor.

I wasn't exactly sure what had just gone on out there while we were dancing, but whatever it was… it was crazy, it was confusing, it was dangerous, and I really _really_ liked it.

I couldn't stop looking at Ally as she stood in a group with some of her girlfriends and she couldn't stop looking at me either.

"Hey Austin," Dez said, walking up to me, "You going to Mini's after the dance?"

I looked at Dez quickly and then back at Ally across the gym, "I'm not sure yet."

Dez started saying something, but I couldn't even hear him. I knew he was talking… his lips were moving, and noise was coming out of his mouth, but my mind was elsewhere.

I turned to look at Ally, who was still looking at me, and nodded my head toward the door. And she knew exactly what I meant. We both started walking toward the door, still looking at each other. It was something beyond our control, really. Fate, destiny, magic… It was like a magnet was pulling us together. We were being so drawn back together after that one dance, and I didn't even care where Marian was, and I don't think she cared where Elliot was either.

When we reached the gym door, we came face to face.

"Hi…" I said.

"Hi," She said, biting her lip.

She was looking from my eyes down to my lips a couple times, and I sure as hell knew what she wanted.

"You wanna go… _talk?_" I asked.

She took my hand in hers and nodded, "Yeah… let's _talk._"

And we both knew what we meant by talk.

_**Thoughts? :) Review and let me know!**_


End file.
